The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill
''The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill ''is an upcoming 2020 American action adventure buddy comedy film and a sequel to the 2019 film The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure. It is the third installment in The Rooneys film series. It is the first film in the series whose original distribution rights was acquired by Disney. The film will be directed by HeavenlySteven and features the large ensemble voice cast reprising their roles from the previous films except Ving Rhames and Eddie Deezen being replaced by Terry Crews and Jeff Bennett respectively. It is scheduled to be released on September 11, 2020 in standard, 3D, and IMAX formats. This is also the first PG-13 rated entry in The Rooneys ''film series with the reasoning being "intense sci-fi violence and action, crude humor, suggestive comments, and language" with more mature and teenage/adult themes present as well as being due to the heavy violence including some blood. Premise One year after the events of the second film, Adrian and his classmates take their final year in elementary school, Roger obtains leadership in the Teen Spirit Squad, Mr. Snooty becomes infatuated with a pretty woman teacher, and the strict personality in Carpenter City has depleted. Meanwhile, a greedy land developer (Frank Oz) plans to build a dangerous amusement park. When the end of the school year arrives, the whole city is in great danger as thousands of people enter the dangerous amusement park in the world. It's up to Adrian and his friends to stop the villain and shut down the park for good. Cast ''See also: List of The Rooneys characters Returning/Confirmed Characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney, a 10-year-old special needs student who wears a chest harness. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns, a strict but kind aunt of Adrian, Audrey and Trev. She is Michelle's older sister. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Sterns, a 17-year-old teenage student at high school and a cousin of Adrian, Audrey and Trev. He is the current leader of the Teen Spirit Squad. * Tara Strong as Audrey Rose Rooney, a 6-year-old 1st grade student and the youngest of the Rooney family. * Kid Cudi as Trevor "Trev" Rooney, the long-lost brother of Adrian and Audrey Rose. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, a clumsy but beautiful mother to Adrian, Audrey and Trev, Roger's aunt, Todd's wife and Betty's younger sister. * Terry Crews as Todd Rooney, a clueless and schizophrenic father to Adrian, Audrey and Trev and Michelle's husband. He was previously played by Ving Rhames in the last two films. * Ryan Reynolds as Red, a plush red swashbuckling squirrel who comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. * Dave Foley as Mr. Dave Snooty, a strict, obese, egotistic and generous special needs teacher and a friend of Adrian's father. He serves as Amy Poehler's character's love interest. * Elizabeth Daily as Andy Brandy, a fifth grader who often wears a red neckerchief and Adrian's best friend at school. * Maisie Williams as Maisie Dougie, the young daughter of the Mayor who is Andy Brandy's love interest. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman, a blonde-haired fifth grader from Texas who is one of Adrian's friends, Adrian's girlfriend and Maisie's new best friend. * Bruce Willis as Brucie Brown, Suzie's annoying cousin who is responsible for making Adrian jealous. * Jason Griffith as Ronny Sterling, a fourth grader who is allergic to peanuts. * Chadwick Boseman as Tyrese "Ty" Moore, Adrian's classmate who is a fan of Black Panther. * Frank Welker as Eric Staunton, the former bully, the former student at middle school and a new student at high school, Welker also portrays the vocal effects and the voice of Scott Harper, a fourth grader who is quiet often and Ollie, the family dog of the Rooney family. * Jennifer Lopez as Julie Miracle, a goth student who is Hayden's close friend. * Samuel Vincent as Austin Sodalink, Julie's crush. * Brad Garrett as Principal Mortlock, the principal of Adrian's school. * Mel Brooks as Grandpa Bernie Piaskoski * Patrick Warburton and Nicki Minaj as Grandma Lori Piaskoski, Warburton portrays the character with a manly voice, while Minaj portrays the character with her original woman voice. * John Cleese as Steve Redding, a British elderly rich man who is Todd's mentor. * Matthew McConaughey as Matt Carver, a high school student who went berserk after he gets kicked out of the Teen Spirit Squad for getting a 21 on his report card, thus he becomes manipulated by Tremayne Babetski into serving the purposes while working against his friends. * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios, a Hispanic student at high school and Roger's love interest. * Jacob Batalon as Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot, a Filipino-born student at high school. * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer, a high school student who is the "President" of the "Roast Club". * Bob Bergen as Caleb Morton, a know-it-all student at high school. * Xzbit as Austin "Zero" Shazam, a reformed student with his grudge against every teacher. * Seth MacFarlane as Hayden Chapman, Suzie's older brother and a former bully. * Jenifer Lewis as Rhonda Valentine, Marlon's wife. * Ice-T as Marlon Valentine, Rhonda's husband. * Dan Castellaneta as Mayor Mickey Dougie * Lea DeLaria as Ms. Laura * Hulk Hogan as Principal Battle * Drake as Coach Mike Jones * Jeff Bennett as Christian Spade. Bennett also portrays Jimmy Bana, a nerdy and awkward fourth grader and one of Adrian's classmates who only appears in a dream sequence at the beginning of the film. Jimmy Bana was previous played by Eddie Deezen in the first two films. * Quavo as himself New Characters * Frank Oz as Moldark Christani, the greedy Italian-accented land developer who plots to build a dangerous amusement park. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. * Trey Songz as Tremayne "Tre" Babetski, a 19-year-old 12th grade bully at high school who is the self-proclaimed "King" of the bullies. * Logan Paul as Gene "Snot" Brown, a sidekick to Tremayne Babetski and a member of the clan of high school bullies. * Kristen Stewart as Alondra "Wheelie" Slick, a goth female bully who is a servant working for Tremayne Babetski. ** Brooklynn Prince as young Alondra, in the flashbacks. * Hugo Weaving as Nehemiah Whitty, Audrey Rose's crush. * Odell Beckham Jr. as Bernett "Barry" Skerry, a special needs student at high school who becomes friends with Roger Rooney. * Cardi B as Alejandra Nunez, a new Hispanic girl who arrives at Carpenter City with her family from Mexico and who is Kayla Barrios' new neighbor. * Amy Poehler as Ms. Reign Champlin, a pretty English woman teacher at Adrian's school who is Mr. Dave Snooty's love interest. * Tom Holland as Bobbie Romine, a high school student who gets sick when visiting amusement parks. * Josh Gad as Danny the Bus Driver, a new bus driver and Sammy's nearly identical cousin. * Beyoncé as Kerry Bingham, a travelling singer who arrives at high school for a "Senior farewell concert". * Kodak Black as Emmanuel Pierre, a Haitian student who tries out for the "Rap Club" and successfully joins it. Unlike most students, he falls into the plan of Moldark Christani's plan for the amusement park easily. Release The film will be released on September 11, 2020 in North America in standard, 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats while the film will be released later on October 9, 2020 in the United Kingdom. Censorship Scenes such as Ms. Laura getting hit by the rollercoaster was edited out in the United States and United Kingdom release. Music used in the film Roller Coaster - Bon Jovi (Main Theme/Trailer Theme/Credits Theme) Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo (High School Prom Theme) Chariots Of Fire - Vangelis Pomp and Circumstance (Graduation Theme) Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink Sequel See also: The Rooneys Most Wanted A third sequel is scheduled to be released on September 17, 2021. This sequel will be the second PG-13 rated entry in The Rooneys film series. Most of the cast from the previous films signed up for the sequel excluding Eddie Deezen who is replaced by Jeff Bennett, although some characters were changed to cameo appearances, and other voice actors being completely dropped. New cast members in the film include Alan Tudyk, Sarah Silverman, Joan Cusack, Danny Pudi, Bokeem Woodbine, Robert Downey Jr., Willow Shields, Michael Cera, Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, and rapper Tay-K. Category:Upcoming Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:GoAnimate Productions Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 Movies Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX